This invention relates to weight exercise machines. More particularly it relates to a weight exercise machine of the type in which a cable and sheave system is operated by the user against a load resistance such as a stack of weights.
In certain respects the present invention is an improvement upon my co-pending allowed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 464,092 filed Feb. 4, 1983.
Cable and sheave systems are used in certain weight exercising machines where the user exercises against a load resistance by pulling on a cable which is guided by sheaves. These machines can offer certain advantages over other exercise machines, and the cable exercise machine of my co-pending application offers a number of significant improvements over prior cable exercise machines.
The invention of this new application is directed to still further improvements in this general subject. Certain aspects of this invention constitute further improvements upon the machine of my co-pending allowed application and in other respects the present invention provides totally new and unique features in cable exercise machines.
The prior art which is known comprises U.S. Pat. Nos. 374,496; 1,253,885; 2,977,120; 3,438,627; 3,647,209; 4,199,139 and 4,402,504.
One advantage of using a cable exercise machine is that it allows a single track of weights to be utilized for different exercises chosen by the user. Accordingly the user can perform a variety of exercises more conveniently.
It is known in the art to construct cable exercise machines with different adjustment capabilities, not only for the purpose of performing various different exercises but also for the purpose of adapting the machine to the physical characteristics of the individual users. Thus the broad aspect of adjustment means in weight exercise machines is known.
One important feature of the present invention involves an adjustment for the load resistance whereby it is more convenient for the user to set the amount of resistance which he or she desires to use for any given exercise. The adjustment can be performed automatically without the need for the user to place additional weights onto or remove them from the weight stack, and this is a desirable attribute in promoting the maximum benefit to the individual user. In other words the user can concentrate on performing the particular exercises which he or she desires without the need to be concerned with time consuming and sometimes cumbersome adjustment of weight stacks.
Moreover the adjustment of the weight stack of the present invention is conducted within a relatively compact area. Indeed, it is possible to achieve a wide range in load resistance capabilities through the adjustment.
Briefly this aspect of the present invention comprises a rack frame whose angular inclination relative to a horizontal plane can be selectively adjusted. A weight carrier is arranged for travel lengthwise along the rack frame and the weight carrier itself can comprise the weight which is to be acted upon by the individual or additional weights can be stacked onto it. Although the rack frame itself is adjustable in inclination, once the weight rack has been adjusted to a particular inclination for exercise use, it remains in that inclination during use until such time as the user chooses to readjust it.
A cable and sheave system is operatively associated with the weight carrier, and when the user operates the cable through the system of sheaves he moves the weight carrier along the rack frame. The load resistance which the user encounters is a function of the inclination of the rack frame and the weight of the carrier and any additional weights which may be stacked upon it.
The machine is especially advantageous in that for any of the rack frame's various adjustment positions, there is no need to perform any adjustment of the cable. In other words the cable automatically tracks the adjustment of the inclined rack without any significant change in the amount of slack, if any, in the cable. Thus it is possible for the user to occupy the same use position and adjust the rack frame to various inclinations without the need to reposition himself to use the cable.
Another aspect of the present invention which is deemed to constitute an improvement upon that illustrated in my co-pending application involves the manner in which the cable is operatively related on the machine with respect to the user. The cable is trained through the sheaves of the sheave system so as to have an operative coupling with the weight carrier along an intermediate portion of the cable's length. The free ends of the cable pass through respective sheave assemblies on the machine's frame and terminate in respective pulls. Typically the pulls are manually grasped by the user for performing exercises with both arms, but it is possible for only one pull to be used at a time. Moreover, one or both of the pulls can be operated by the user through an intervening mechanism. For example in the invention disclosed in my pending application, it is possible to connect the pull to a foot plate which is operated by a seated user to perform leg exercises.
With the arrangement of the present invention wherein both ends of the cable are "live", the possibilities for usage are expanded. Moreover these possibilities can be realized with the same features inherent in my earlier invention whereby when there is to be a vertical adjustment of the sheave assemblies on the machine's frame, it has no effect on the cable as far as the user is concerned.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.